Tiberian Lumber Products
The hot and humid jungle planet of Tiber is the one of the sector's greatest supplier of lumber and wood products. Paper and Forms One of the only houses (House Pyxis notably possessing an entire paperwork district on Lodestone) that still uses cellulose-based paper for official documents, House Eridanus to many seems behind the times to outsiders. Where synthetic materials have shined in other houses and in the corporates, the tactile feel of real paper and the glide of fountain pens is a euphoric experience for any Eridanii clerk or administrator. Tiberian wood pulp, compressed into flat planes, can be found on desks of everyone who does business with House Eridanus. The majority of paper produced for House Eridanus is made from the dark core wood of the Tiberian Blackwood trees as well as the planet's extensive Black Bamboo forests. To contrast the black as profit paper, a white ink made from a diluted extract of the Tiberian Sky Whale. As a result, all official paperwork of House Eridanus is known for its distinctive white-on-black design which has been replicated by the ACRE Corporation. Wood and Luxury Timber If you want an elegant looking desk, boardroom, or wardrobe, look no further than the jungles of Tiber. Lumber from the Jewel of the Empire brings both a rustic and refined aesthetic to any room. Choose from exotic hardwoods of any color of the rainbow (some are even luminescent) to entertain your guests or classic timber that goes well with any decor. Many of the finest woods are shipped to Aomori where Kannushi and Shinkan unite jungle woods with the deep sapphire of the island timber to create exquisite pieces for the sector. Lumberjack Mechs The woodlands and jungles of Tiber constantly encroach on the suburbs of the planet's great cities and it is necessary for them to be trimmed back. In many areas, this is done by serfs with axe, machetes, and chainsaws but on some estates and close to urban centers another tool is used. Lumberjack mechs armed with buzz saws and untold liters of herbicide are a joint Fornax-Eridanus project designed to maintain the jungle during the current labor crisis. If Tiber were to ever come under threat the mechs would be drafted into the Tiberian Planetary Militia and can be retrofitted with more conventional arms. TPM Brouyer The standard light shock frame of Tiber's militia is easily and quickly equipped with anti-vehicle lasers to combat orbital drop-ships and other landing forces. They are armed with trusty chainsaws and vibro-axes capable of felling both trees and enemy mechs. Like all Tiberian mechs, bridging laminates allow these mechs to navigate muddy slopes and boggy terrain. TPM Èrbisid Specialized light shock mechs whose primary function is clearing out underbrush with rapidly acting caustic herbicide, but are equally effective against ground troops of hostile invaders or rebellious serfs. Augmenting the cone of chemical spray, light lasers extend their effective range for engagment. Like all Tiberian mechs, bridging laminates allow these mechs to navigate muddy slopes and boggy terrain. Category:House Eridanus Products Category:Tiber